


Long Showers and Little Whispers

by WhimsicalLuminary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blood, Bro is abusive, Emotional Abuse, Flushed Romance, Gore, Humanstuck, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Mom is hella paid, Romance, a bit - Freeform, but wounds described, davekat - Freeform, humanstuck AU, john jade nepeta and tavros are just mentioned, no violence, rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalLuminary/pseuds/WhimsicalLuminary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is tired of his 9-5 job, driving around animals for a zoo. Dave is used to his brother's behavior, but something tells him in his stomach he should be disgusted by it. Neither can sleep.</p><p>***I'm currently messing with the skins so don't judge for the shitty appearance...***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Bird

Karkat woke up the way he usually did.  


Shaking, crying, often screaming and drenched-- literally, drenched in sweat.  


He crossed his arms, freezing and burning at the same time. It felt like an awful cold. But he knew that wasn’t it.  


He reached out for his iPod, which sat on the floor next to the measly twin mattress he called a bed. The second he touched it, the screen lit up the whole room. Karkat winced, covering his eyes partially with an arm so he could lower the brightness without blinding himself. He held up his phone to his face, seeing that it was four in the morning, and that the text on his screen was from Kanaya.  


“Nightmares?” It read.  


Karkat put his iPod down next to him for a second, breathing out his night terrors and remembering that Kanaya was in the room right next to him if he needed it. He spoke in his sleep, or at least whined, and knew she could hear him through the wall. Especially when he was waking up.  


“YEP,”  


He switched over to his other texting app, pulling open a screen full of red text he had received directly before going to sleep. He hadn’t bothered to read it. It was from a dating app Nepeta had installed on his phone before she left for that giant tour of Thailand. He had kept it because… Well, while the girl had not been his closest friend, she had never been mean to him. That was something.  


You were matched up with turntechGodhead. Meet your new friend! :)   


November 2nd, 11:25 pm  
TG: goddamn i told this app i wasnt gay   
TG: nobody believes me when i say that  
TG: maybe i give off certain vibes  
TG: gay vibes  
TG: put that on my tombstone  
TG: fuck that im straight as a  
TG: as a line  
TG: is that the saying  
TG: hi im dave nice to meet you  
TG: wow youre an excellent conversationalist  
TG: questioning my life an shit with this convo right here  
TG: like you got me wondering if the world really is round, whether were alone in this universe or not jegus man my life is flashin before my eyes, is there something beyond this plane of existence  
TG: what if there are aliens  
TG: what if youre an alien  
TG: mind blown, i know  
TG: i give off that effect  
TG: still questioning my existance over here  
TG: are we human or are we dancers  
TG: anyway its late youre prolly asleep  
TG: peace bro   


Karkat sighed, his breath coming out shaky, still a nervous wreck from the nightmare. He could not even remember it now, it just came back to him with big, dark, snakelike forms that writhed and wriggled through the darkest of endless infinities.  


You know, the usual.  


He bit at his lip, his unusually sharp teeth digging into the scabs that had previously formed there. His fingers hovered over the keyboard on his iPod, and he typed several messages out, before deleting them, and putting his iPod back down. He didn’t even know how to respond to that.  


Karkat stood, the dark gray blankets already pushed off of his body, likely from kicking during his nightmare. He stretched, hearing the bones in his arms and chest crack and groan, just as happy as he was to be awake this early. But it took him hours to fall asleep in the first place, and he was glad, in at least one aspect, that he was awake early enough to take a long shower before leaving for work.  


When he entered the olive green painted bathroom, Karkat saw his towel was still wet from last night, and immediately began to question the frequency at which he took showers. Once or twice a day seemed normal to him, however, his showers were usually an hour and a half long. He shrugged, knowing his rent went towards the water bill, knowing Kanaya did not mind.  


Karkat undressed and turned on the shower, letting it warm up as he stood and looked at himself in the mirror. He had never really liked his body, but he had never truly hated it. It was simply a vessel, he thought, he knew to take care of it, but he never thought to pamper it. It wasn’t like having soft skin or manicured nails would affect anyone but himself.  


The water was hot on his skin, right in between but it washed away the sweat and chaos of the night. It tamed his wild hair, and he washed it and the rest of his body. Then he stood there, his eyes closed.  


He always did this. Before approaching any difficult day-- which seemed like every day-- Karkat stood in the shower, letting the hot water drain his problems and most of his insecurities from the night before. It was also a nice place to think. The running water soothed his running mind, and helped him make logical decisions.  


It was a good half an hour that Karkat took to think about the red-text boy who was messaging him. He was curious; it had been months since that app had paired him with anybody. At first, he had entered his interests, somewhat edited by Nepeta to make him more interesting, but a few days in, the app just spewed out bots and long-inactive accounts. He had been slightly disappointed and tried not to let it on, but Nepeta had assured him, it just meant he was “one in a million!”  


He still laughed at that. He was nothing special.  


With a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping on his shoulders, Karkat ducked into the walk-in bathroom closet, pulling a pair of pants and his work shirt from the dryer. He made his way to his room and pulled on his clothes. The pants were getting snug around his hips, and the logo on his work shirt was fading. He grunted, perfectly fine with buying new pants, but the girl at work who sold the shirts was just plain annoying.  


Pretty much everyone at work was annoying, except Tavros. He was nice, but didn’t have much on the side of self-esteem. Or confidence. Or anything, other than his skill with the animals. But they were mutual friends through others, and the guy helped Karkat get his job, so it was more than fair to listen to him talk about card games and his ex-girlfriend. Just as long as Tavros didn’t complain about the romance audiobooks Karkat listened to as he drove around.  


But Karkat liked his job. It was pretty easy, all he had to do was drive himself, Tavros, and a truckload of animals around, from the two zoos and three aquariums in the city, to schools and airports, and occasionally help Tavros load planes or calm the animals in front of some preschoolers. It wasn’t like he had anything else he was good at. He was in his truck in the next half an hour, listening to “The Serpent’s Kiss,” for the fifth time that month, and gnawing on a hot pocket absently.


	2. Scars and Sleep

Dave was so, so tired. It had been weeks since he had slept for more than five hours straight. It felt like he was always on edge. Bro had been extra harsh to him in the last few weeks. He couldn’t go a day without being attacked twice, often up to five times. He was starting to feel the effects, the slashes along his back, the soreness in his muscles. It was hard to stretch out his arms and back without feeling the blades at his flesh again. He could not even close his eyes, without seeing those fucking anime shades, like watermarks on the inside of his eyes.  
He closed his eyes, begging himself to just fall asleep, but all that appeared to him was a smirk, that bleach-blonde spiky hair tattooed on the inside of his mind. Dave’s eyes flashed open, and he found sweat on his forehead. The new scar on his temple stung. He winced.   
He grabbed his phone, pulling open his texting app.   
October 31st, 7:03am   
TT: How are you, Dave?  
TT: Dave? It says you’re online. You must be afk.  
TT: Well, have a Happy Halloween. I’m going as a wizard this year… again.  
November 3rd, 9:56am  
TG: oh man rose sorry  
TG: happy halloween man  
TT: Good morning. You’re a little late.  
TT: But what are you doing this fine morning?  
TG: i am doing what i do every day of my life  
TG: sitting in my room, just bein the most illin mofo that has ever illed   
TG: creatin some rad beats  
TG: drawin a cool ass comic  
TT: How very interesting!  
TG: totally is  
TT: Now, Dave. I must ask you something very important.   
TG: shoot  
TT: Well, your Steam account says you have a total of, let me see, six hundred and twenty seven hours on Grand Theft Auto.  
TG: hell yeah  
TT: How.  
TG: well i gotta get that number up rosie  
TG: only 39 huors away from 666 know what i mesn  
TG: gmme a secnf  
TT: Dave?  
TT: Oh dear, this must be your bro again.   
November 3rd, 10:16am  
TG: ayye lmao  
TG: its the davester back from strifing  
TG: gettin hella wrecked  
TT: What does “wrecked” mean to you, Dave?  
TG: uh, losing  
TG: what else does it mean  
TT: Could it possibly pertain to getting hurt?    
Dave hissed a bit, and he wasn’t sure if he was reacting to the message or the new slashes that stinged his arms. He sat on the floor in his living room, a shitty bath towel wrapped around his calf, where the worst of Bro’s hits landed, and his phone in his hand. Bro had pounced at him from the doorway, and Dave only barely managed to send the last text before his Bro’s blade landed on his leg. They ended up moving over to the living room, where Bro had gained, or perhaps, gained more of an advantage, until Dave had been against the wall, Bro’s blade at his neck. Bro’s face had been completely blank throughout the entire battle, and it was not until the older man had his younger brother against a wall did he smirk, sheathe his sword, and casually ganter away. Bro had a scratch along his inner arm, but Dave was covered in thin, long streaks of red where he had been too fucking slow to block his brother’s attacks.   
He set his phone down, suddenly judging himself for having to send one last text, needing to let Rose know he was going before he left, just so she wouldn’t question his random disappearance. He knew if she realized how awful his situation really was, she would step in. She would call the police, tell her rich-ass mom, get someone to pull Dave away from his Bro. But Dave did not want that. It was a couple months until he was finally 18, and he had been saving up. Bro homeschooled him, so he had time to get a job at a construction site over last Spring and Summer, and he had ad revenue from Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. Not that Bro let him keep said cash, but he had hidden and racked up a bit. Or at least he had, last time he checked. He just needed to find a nice, cheap apartment somewhere far from Bro, but preferably nearby Rose, John, or Jade. Rose was more likely. New York would be nice.   
Dave shook himself from his thoughts, only to notice the sudden rampage of texts on his phone. He scrolled up and down, confused that not only Rose, but John and Jade were texting him now. He made his way to his room, limping now, and turned on his computer. He sat down on his bed, meaning just to rewrap his leg, but a wave of tiredness washed over him in place of adrenaline, and sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea yea i know its really stereotypical to end with them falling asleep you dont have to tell me twice


	3. Fresh Wounds

November 4th, 11:34 am   
CG: HELLO   
TG: ayy lmao   
TG: you finally decided to talk to me  
CG: I WAS BORED ENOUGH AND THOUGHT YOU WERE WORTH MY TIME.   
TG: hate me already?   
TG: wow it usually takes about a week   
TG: new record   
CG: I DON’T HATE YOU NECESSARILY.   
CG: I JUST DISLIKE YOUR OBVIOUS- INTERNALIZED OR NOT- HOMOPHOBIA AND INABILITY TO REALIZE THAT THIS STUPID APP IS MEANT TO BE FOR LOOKING FOR FRIENDS AND BUSINESS CONNECTIONS AS WELL AS ROMANTIC PARTNERS.   
TG: so   
TG: this app is for lonely people   
CG: …   
CG: YES.   
TG: rad   
TG: do you have steam   
TG: yes you do its under the same username   
CG: WHAT.   
CG: ARE YOU STALKING ME?   
TG: no   
TG: you just live all the way across the country so i thought it may be cool to play something with you. not like we can "hang out" in person or anything.   
CG: …   
CG: OKAY.   
TG: and like you said, im lonely. 

Some sort of anxiety rumbled and rolled in Dave’s stomach, like a brooding storm yet to strike. He pulled up Steam just in time to see that “CG”, whoever he was, had responded to his friend request. He clicked the boy’s profile picture, a chalk drawing of a red crab, and scrolled down his profile. CG was from Seattle, apparently, and his friends included unique usernames like “twinArmageddons” and “gallowsCalibrator”. He noticed CG had Grand Theft Auto, Dave’s most recent distraction, and allowed a smirk to form at his lips. 

carcinoGeneticist  added you as a friend!    
November 4th, 11:40 am   
CG: HELLO.   
TG: sup   
TG: wanna play GTA V?   
CG: WHY NOT. SINCE WE BOTH SEEM TO HAVE IT.   
TG: you dont seem like the type to play it   
CG: MY FRIEND GOT IT FOR ME.   
CG: WELL, I SAY FRIEND…   
TG: your boyfriend then   
CG: NO!!! HE USED TO BE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. NOW HE AND FEFERI ARE OFF FUCKING ALL THE TIME AND WE NEVER GET TO HANG OUT.   
CG: SAME WITH TZ SHE AND VRISKA ARE ALL OVER EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME.   
CG: IT’S LIKE I CAN’T HANG OUT WITH ANYBODY WITHOUT THEIR STUPID S.O. BEING TUGGED ALONG.   
CG: ...SORRY. YOU DIDN’T NEED TO HEAR THAT.   
TG: no its fine   
TG: my friend rose is teaching me to be a better listener and shit   
TG: you seem to like to talk so you can help me practice   
TG: she got her psychology associates degree online and hasnt even graduated from high school   
TG: but seriously pour out all of your inner emotional trauma to me friendo   
CG: WOW. NO THANK YOU.   
CG: THIS ROSE REMINDS ME OF THIS… FRIEND I HAVE.   
CG: SHE IS SERIOUSLY A MOM-FRIEND. BUT MOST OF US IN OUR FRIEND GROUP NEED IT.   
TG: rose is just scary-smart   
CG: OH KAN IS THAT TOO. SHE DOES CHAINSAW ART.   
TG: holy shit  TG: okay are we actually going to play GTA or what   
CG: OH YEAH. HERE, ADD ME TO YOUR GAME. 

Dave winced at how distracted they were getting, embarrassed at how soon he wanted to leave the conversation. He just wanted to play the stupid game, and didn’t care much at all for the kid he just met. However, the moment that thought crossed his mind, he immediately began to regret even thinking it. This “CG” character may have been odd and… loud, if that was possible over text, but he was also disclosing some personal information. He trusted Dave, which is more than the sympathies Dave felt for himself, so he somewhat trusted the stranger in return. It was hours later when he and the other boy finally took a break. They had been going back and forth, killing each other and playing heists, talking through the in-game text chat, until Dave heard the door slam to the tiny apartment, and he jumped, alarmed at how zoned- out and almost comfortable he had been. 

November 4th, 5:01 pm   
TG: shit sorry i just took down the server really fast i have to go bye   
CG: OH. OKAY.   
CG: BYE   
CG: THANKS FOR PLAYING WITH ME. 

November 5th, 1:47 am   
CG: YOU’RE ONLINE.   
TG: as are you   
CG: WELL IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT WHERE I AM   
CG: BUT IT'S LIKE TWO IN TEXAS WHAT'S THE DEAL   
CG: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE SO ABRUPTLY EARLIER?   
TG: my bro got home   
TG: he wanted to strife and hey one does not simply say no to strifing your badass bro   
CG: YOU STRIFE WITH YOUR BROTHER?   
TG: bro   
CG: YOU STRIFE WITH YOUR BRO?   
CG: YOU DO A MARTIAL ART?   
TG: its a mix of everything   
TG: mostly just “dont die”   
CG: WHAT   
TG: what   
CG: THAT…   
TG: what   
CG: NEVERMIND   
TG: no tell me   
CG: WELL I’M NOT A PRO ON THIS SO DON’T TAKE MY WORD FOR IT   
CG: BUT I’VE BEEN DOING RESEARCH LATELY ON ABUSE 

Dave stared at his laptop screen as he huddled into his chair. The cut at his temple had reopened and his left eye was swollen and dark beneath his shades. He blinked, and the glow of the grey and red text blurred together, and just as he realized he was crying, Dave choked out a sob. 

CG: AND LIKE WHILE IT’S VERY OBVIOUS THIS IS PHYSICAL ABUSE BECAUSE HE’S FUCKING SWORD FIGHTING WITH YOU   
CG: YOU ALSO SEEM VERY EMOTIONALLY RAW.   
CG: AND YOU'RE UP AT TWO IN THE MORNING.   
TG: oh 

The cuts on Dave’s torso ached as it expanded and retracted, and a shorter whimper vibrated up his throat and out his lips. Tears dripped down his face, sticking to his chin before falling down onto his knees. His long legs were folded up under his chin, the knees of his jeans ripped out and blood and tears soaked into the black denim. 

CG: GOD I'M SORRY  
CG: THIS IS REALLY NONE OF MY BUSINESS.   
CG: I’M JUST GOING TO GO. 

Dave’s hands stung like hell as he reached up to remove his shades. He pinched them, but then let them clatter down his chair and to the floor. He reached over and held the dirty t-shirt that was wrapped messily around his left shoulder. He finally quit pursing his lips and closed his eyes, burying his head in his knees and letting himself weep and weep, until his eyes were dry-heaving tears and all he could do was shiver. Dave usually tried to keep his window open well into the winters of Texas, knowing how hot the city got during the day. But this night, a particularly chilly breeze found Dave in his room. Its’ long, wispy fingers wrapped around his wounds, covering his eyes and holding his fingers still, cradling him into a nightmare-riddled sleep.


	4. "tentacleTherapist has added you as a friend!"

November 8th, 8:32am   
TT: Good morning. Are you ever going to actually message me or are you going to sit there typing and deleting introductions until the end of time?   
CG: HI.   
CG: SORRY.   
CG: UH, I’M A FRIEND OF DAVE’S.   
TT: I’ve seen.   
CG: WELL, ACQUAINTANCE REALLY.   
CG: WE MEET ON THIS APP-THING, NOT A DATING APP, JUST FOR MEETING NEW PEOPLE AND SHIT.   
TT: Okay.   
CG: I’VE BEEN TALKING TO HIM FOR THESE LAST COUPLE DAYS AND I’VE NOTICED…   
CG: I DON’T WANT TO BE TOO INTRUSIVE BUT I FEEL LIKE HE’S NOT IN A VERY   
CG: SAFE   
CG: SITUATION WITH HIS “BRO”.   
TT: So you’ve noticed as well?   
TT: Dave’s “Bro” has not been the ideal caretaker for him. If you’ve heard, they “strife” a lot, which I have interpreted as physical fighting, Dave does not like to talk about his brother, and he will leave previous activities when his brother returns home often.   
CG: YEAH!   
CG: I’VE ESPECIALLY NOTICED THE LATTER A LOT.   
TT: I have been thinking for the past year or so about helping Dave leave his obviously harmful situation, however…   
CG: HOWEVER?   
TT: Dave turns eighteen on December 3rd. But since you, an internet friend who has known him for less than a week, has realized his trauma, I believe action must be taken immediately.   
CG: ALRIGHT. WHAT DO WE DO?   
TT: Give me a moment.   
CG: WAIT.   
CG: LET ME HELP.   
CG: DON’T JUST LEAVE AND DO ALL OF THIS ON YOUR OWN!   
CG: YOU’RE ROSE, RIGHT?   
CG: I’M KARKAT.   
CG: CAN I HELP?   
TT: Pleasure to meet you.   
TT: So, before I do anything, tell me. How could you tell that Dave was being abused?   
CG: WELL   
CG: HE WAS ACTING REALLY   
CG: SENSITIVE? I GUESS?   
CG: HE WANTED A LOT OF ATTENTION, MADE A LOT OF SELF-DEPRECATING JOKES AND GENERAL STATEMENTS…   
CG: I DON’T KNOW.   
TT: Karkat, dear, I need examples. Hard facts. My mother may be drunk, but that doesn’t make it easy to convince her to help me.   
CG: OH GOD I’M SO BAD AT THIS.   
TT: Do you know someone else who could help you communicate what you’re trying to say?   
CG: WAIT, SHIT, LET ME GET HER IN HERE.   
TT: Who?   
TT: Karkat?   
You added  grimAuxiliatrix  to the chat!  
CG: ROSE, THIS IS KANAYA.   
CG: SHE’S, UH, A LOT BETTER AT THIS STUFF THAN I AM.   
CG: AND SHE’S SEEN THE CHAT LOGS AS WELL.   
GA: Hello Rose   
TT: Nice to meet you, Kanaya.   
TT: Are you two siblings?   
GA: No Just Good Friends   
GA: I Like To Consider Myself The “MomFriend” Of Our Little Group Of Friends   
TT: How sweet.  GA: Quite. But We Should Move Onto The Topic Of Dear Dave.   
TT: Please.   
TT: What have you seen in the chat logs Karkat has sent you?   
GA: Well From What I’ve Seen Dave Has Sent Karkat Long Streams Of Text That Seem To Be Somewhat Attention-Seeking   
GA: Also The Fact That He Has The App They Met On In The First Place Proves That He Is Lonely And Looking For Someone To Reach Out To About His Problems   
GA: This Is A Common Symptom Of Abuse Victims As Well As Depressed Individuals   
TT: Reaching out… Here, I’m going to make a list.   
GA: The Self-Deprecation Karkat Was Talking About Does Include Comments Like, “hate me already? wow it usually takes about a week,” If You Want A Concrete Example   
TT: Oh Davey. Poor boy.   
GA:He Also Began His Whole Conversation With Karkat With A Jeremiad A Quite Existential Soliloquy For Someone He Just Met   
TT: Existential? That’s not quite unusual for Dave.   
GA: Alright Is The Practice Of Sarcasm Unusual For Him   
TT: Oh dear, not at all.   
TT: Question, Kanaya. Do you notice Dave ever apologizing for his sarcasm or other behavior?   
GA: Yes. He and Karkat Started To Play “GTA”   
CG: GRAND THEFT AUTO.   
CG: SOLLUX GOT IT FOR ME.   
GA: Right Well Dave Was Hosting A Server And At Around Five In The Evening He Left In A Hurry Shutting Down The Server Without Any Other Explanation   
TT: Oh.   
GA: And He Apologized For Leaving   
TT: Oh.   
GA: I’m Assuming This Proves Your Suspicions   
TT: Quite.   
GA: Rose If I May Ask How Do You Plan To Handle The Pecuniary Issues With Aiding Dave With His Situation   
TT: Well, my mother… While quite the drunkard, she is also an infamous astronomer.   
GA: I See.   
TT: We’re rich.   
TT: If I can convince her that Dave is in an abusive situation, she will probably let me buy him a cheap apartment somewhere far from his brother and closer to us.   
CG: WOW. THAT’S A COOL MOM.   
CG: WAIT, SHE’S NOT LIKE ROXY LALONDE OR SOMETHING RIGHT   
TT: You wanted to help, right Karkat?   
CG: YEAH.   
TT: Find a nice, cheap, apartment around Watertown, NY. Send me a link to a few.   
CG: CAN DO.   
carcinoGeneticist has gone AFK!  
GA: He Has Not Shown This Much Interest In A Person For Months   
TT: Who, Karkat?   
GA: Yes.   
TT: Then this development may be nice for both of them.   
GA: Two Birds In One Stone As They Say   
TT: Indeed.   
GA: Rose   
TT: Yes?   
GA: You Will Probably Be Ashamed To Hear But I Myself Have Done A Bit Of Internet Stalking   
TT: Oh?   
GA: Yes I Have Found Your Walkthroughs For Until Dawn And I Must Say You Have Quite A Way With Words   
GA: If You Are Not Too Embarrassed With Me Saying So   
TT: Why thank you!   
TT: Do you play UD?   
GA: I’ve Been Thinking Of Getting Into It   
TT: Oh, you simply must play- Why don’t you add me on steam? Perhaps we can family share, and you can get the game.   
GA: That Sounds Delightful.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at characterizing Kanaya  
> I'm sorry ;o;


	5. Moving In

Dave had been driving for fifteen hours straight when he finally decided to stop. He pulled up to a little diner in Taylorsville, Kentucky, locking up and immediately running in to piss. When he was done, he approached the tall woman, the only one working there at five pm on a sunday, and asked for a table.  
“Y’sure you don’t want something a little more than that, hon?”  
“I’m sure. You have wifi?”  
“Absolutely. The passwords ‘revolving doors’, no caps, no spaces.”  
“Thanks.”  
Dave followed the woman back to a single table, set up with a chair and silverwear. He sat, and the woman filled up a glass with water. He realized at that moment it had been a very long time since he had actually engaged in conversation that wasn’t just yelling he wanted pizza or something. His voice was sore, and his throat was really dry.  
“Wait up, you got apple juice or something?”  
“Nothin’ heavier?”  
“I’m seventeen.”  
The woman laughed, “I’m just kidding, dear, I have a son myself, you know!”  
She worked her way around the two other groups eating at this time, leaning down to talk to some of them. The second table seemed to be seated with her friends, and she giggled and commented on their conversations. But Dave did not bother to eavesdrop, as his phone had just connected to the wifi, and was vibrating nonstop.

November 14th, 3:15am  
TG: leaving now wish me luck 

November 14th, 6:45am  
TT: Good luck! Don’t forget to stop and stretch your legs and such. 

November 14th, 5:57pm  
TG: i am now in taylorsville kentucky, home of rednecks, rednecks, and more rednecks.   
TT: Interesting. You didn’t happen to stop, did you? Or did you drive all the way there?   
TG: yo rose you dont seem to know whats up man, when i drive i am in the road. i become the road. there is no more dave, only the car, the road, my tunes, and siris sweet sweet voice telling me where to go   
TT: Right… I’m going to take that as a no. 

November 14th, 12:23am  
CG: HEARD YOU’RE MOVING TOMORROW.   
CG: ER, TODAY.   
CG: BE CAREFUL, I GUESS.   
TG: thanks bro.   
CG: HEY! HOW WAS THE TRIP?   
TG: not exactly there yet. im about halfway there.   
CG: I SEE.   
CG: YOU GONNA DRIVE OVERNIGHT, OR FIND A MOTEL?   
TG: these are the questions we ask ourselves… when we arent as good at driving as dave is.   
CG: SO YOU’RE DRIVING OVERNIGHT   
CG: DON’T DIE.   
TG: thanks my brotha   
CG: NO PROBLEM. 

Dave ordered a burger and fries when the woman came back, sipping at his apple juice. He was eager to get back on the road, to zone out into his music, and to get to the apartment as soon as possible. For the first few minutes on the road, Dave kept imagining he saw Bro on the street, glaring at Dave, home from work early and noticing that all of Dave’s things were gone. That he had stolen some money to pay for a little trailer, that the apartment looked like Dave had never been there. But it was always some other blonde kid, even a construction worker one time.  
He ate his food, paid, and left. He just wanted to be farther away from his brother.

\--

When Dave pulled up to the address, he felt sure he had pulled up to the wrong place. He was about a block away from the town square, in front of a seven-story high building with a pizza place at the street level. It felt so wrong, that he would be gifted with such fortune, and yet, when Rose came billowing out of the glass doors to the pizza shop, it felt so right.  
He parked, pulling his key out and going immediately out the door. He was not nervous, although he felt he should have been. But then again, he thought, what are feelings anymore?  
Rose was shorter than he was, darker, but with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. Her arms, short but strong, wrapped around him when they met. He hugged her back, unsure at first, but then happy. The whole drive he had been worrying about the apartment, about his furniture and the money, about how he would get a job and survive… but he never really stopped to think, he was going to be meeting one of his best friends for the first time.  
A laugh bubbled up in his throat, as he processed the situation. He was away from his brother, he did the thing he had been planning on doing for so long. He was with Rose, Rose was helping him, and in the amazingly positive moment, he realized he could take care of this. Pay Rose’s mom back. Stand on his own goddamn feet, and be a successful human being. Hell, even go to school. Get his GED. He pulled away from Rose, and in the next second, he was gushing to her about his plans and goals, a tear in his eye hidden by his shades.

\--

Rose helped Dave get all of his things in his house and Rose’s mom- “Please, dear, call me Roxy…”- agreed to help with his finances for the first year. He got his computer set up first thing, then his turntables,then his bed, and finally he dumped all of his things on the floors of the rooms they were supposed to be in. He started putting things away, but when Rose left, he lost his motivation. But at least his room was about as messy as it had been at home.  
When he turned on his computer, his email loaded up with a message from a “carcinoGeneticist@grubmail.com” He snorted at the address, then opened it.

DEAR DOFUS,  
SINCE YOU SEEM LIKE THE TYPE TO NOT KNOW AT ALL WHAT YOU’RE DOING WHEN IT COMES TO A NEW HOME, I HAVE MADE A LIST- LIKE THE GREAT BRO I AM- OF EVERYTHING YOU HAVE PROBABLY FORGOTTEN, PLUS SOME THINGS YOU WILL HAVE TO KEEP RESTOCKING.  
YOU NEED  
A MICROWAVE. JESUS CHRIST, ALL YOU EAT IS MICROWAVABLE FOOD, AT LEAST GET THIS.  
TOWELS. BUT YOU DO LIVE ALONE, SO I DON’T CARE. WALK AROUND NAKED ALL YOU WANT, JUST…  
BLINDS. ESPECIALLY FOR YOUR BEDROOM. YOU MAY FORGET THIS BECAUSE YOU WEAR DORKY SHADES ALL THE TIME, BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT. FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR NEIGHBORS.  
EXTENSION CORDS, BECAUSE TVS AND COMPUTERS AND SUCH.  
A BOOKSHELF? YOU MAY ALREADY HAVE THIS I DON’T KNOW. BUT YOU SEEM TO HAVE A LOT OF KNICK-KNACKS, AND MAY GET A FEW IN THE COMING YEARS. ALSO BOOKS.  
A VACUUM. YOU’RE GONNA MAKE SOME MESSES.  
MAYBE A PRINTER. I DON’T KNOW, SOL SUGGESTED THIS.  
HANGERS? IF YOU HAVE A CLOSET. (HAHA AND WE ALL KNOW YOU DO.)  
FIRST AID KIT. PLEASE.  
UTENSILS, PLASTIC BINS FOR LEFTOVERS, MAYBE A FUCKING EASY COOKBOOK. DON’T JUST EAT FROM THE PIZZA PLACE.  
YOU WILL NEED TO RESTOCK  
TOILET PAPER. DEAR GOD.  
CLEANING SUPPLIES.  
LAUNDRY DETERGENT  
PLASTIC BAGS  
I CAN’T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. GOOD LUCK. LET’S PLAY GTA WHEN YOU GET SETTLED IN.  
KARKAT VANTAS  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short... ive been busy school is about to end so im wrapping up my life  
> also if u cant tell the waitress is porrim? i think? idk im reeeally bad at alpha trolls and idek


	6. Appearance (Chapter 5.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein karkat makes a huge mistake (or so he thinks)

November 17th, 2:45am   
TG: so like what do you even look like dude   
CG: WHAT?    
CG: WHY DO YOU CARE?   
TG: idk i guess i wanna know what my best bro looks like   
CG: UM    
CG: I DON’T KNOW.    
TG: dude you gotta know what you look like   
TG: i cant be the only one who spends hours in front of the mirror getting that perfect side fringe   
CG: ALRIGHT DOUCHEASS IM GONNA ASK KANAYA    
CG: SHE SAYS IM SHORT    
TG: wait how short is short    
CG: I DON’T FUCKING KNOW?? SHE’S LIKE SIX FEET SO???    
CG: I’M LIKE FIVE FOOT TWO    
TG: oh my god    
CG: WHAT.    
TG: oh my god youre so ***little***    
CG: SHE ALSO SAYS I HAVE A ROUND FACE AND REALLY THICK HAIR    
CG: AND APPARENTLY “  Huge Deep Set Eyes And Tiny Ears ”   
CG: I’M INDIAN, SO I HAVE BLACK HAIR AND DARK SKIN.   
CG: CHUBBY. “SMOL”, ACCORDING TO MY FRIENDS.   
CG: IS THAT GOOD?   
TG: yeah.    
CG: BUT NOW I’M CURIOUS. WHAT DO YOU LOOK LIKE?    
TG: well im the whitest person in all of america which is really saying something. im blond and like uber skinny   
TG: like probably-not-healthy-but-this-is-my-metabolism skinny.   
CG: I SEE.    
TG: i have freckles. theyre really light but they exist, um since i lived in texas i have sunburns everywhere and also the coolest motherfuckin side fringe youve ever seen   
CG: YOU SOUND LIKE A SCENE KID    
TG: well im not but fuck you anyway    
TG: wait cant you just send me a picture? i can send you one of me   
CG: YOURE FUNNY.    
CG: *REAL* FUNNY, STRIDER.    
TG: what?    
CG: NO.    
TG: alright dude whatever    
CG: IM SORRY I JUST HAD THIS OLD FRIEND AND HE   
CG: WELL IT WAS THIS GUY I MET ON THAT SAME APP AND WE UH 

Karkat stared at the screen. He did not want to tell Dave about John. He knew if he did then Dave would know. He would totally realize that Karkat was nervous because he really liked Dave and he did not want the same thing to happen that happened with John, where he sent him a picture of himself and John just made fun of him and Karkat was just deathly embarrassed because all he wanted was for John to like him and- 

TG: and?    
TG: hello?    
TG: hey kar, if you dont want to tell me that is a-okay. im not gonna judge you ok pal i mean we havent even met in person idk how you can even trust me at all   
TG: im just glad you do yknow    
TG: oh man youre getting a delicious taste of Authentic Strider™ and youre not even responding.    
TG: god i hate that. the stupid fucking insecurities about being sensitive i got from my brother. i cant even be honest about anything without joking about it   
TG: i know now hes an ass i know it why cant i just let go of everything he gave me   
CG: REALLY??    
CG: OK DUDE EVEN IF YOUR BROTHER IS AS MUCH OF AN ASSHOLE AS A LITERAL DONKEY’S ASS THAT DOESN’T MEAN HE IS ALL AROUND, ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT AN ASSHOLE    
CG: AND BECAUSE YOU ARE SO AMAZING YOU HAVE TAKEN THOSE THINGS AND MADE THEM GOOD    
CG: THE TRAITS HE GAVE YOU WERE LIKE THE GIFT OF INTELLIGENCE TO ADAM AND EVE   
CG: SURE YOU’RE NOT LIVING THE MOST PERFECT LIFE ANYMORE BUT YOU TOOK THAT CURSED APPLE AND MADE IT A GIFT    
CG: AND OK, YOU’RE NOT PERFECT, NOBODY IS YOU DOUCHELICKING FUCK    
CG: MY POINT IS YOU’RE AS CLOSE TO IT AS I’VE FOUND IN MY EIGHTEEN STRENUOUS YEARS OF EXISTENCE AND THAT IS PRETTY FUCKING COOL    
CG: OH    
CG: FUCK UH   
CG: I HAVE TO GO   
TG: kar? 

Karkat attempted to type out a response but his hands froze and his fingers trembled. Drops of salty water fell on his screen, and his message ended up as jumbled text. He deleted it and fell onto his bed, defeated. Through the glassy tears shielding his eyes, Karkat read back through the messages he had sent. He sobbed, digging into his comforter, creating a seal between him and the outside world. The emotional stress weighed him down, sending him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a very long time. Be nice, but honest! <3


End file.
